


Sweat it out

by Almightylord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Full Nelson, Grinding, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Naked Male Clothed Female, Pining, Sickfic, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Gajeel decides the best way to rid his body of its cold was to sweat it out.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Sweat it out

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder

Preparing a bowl of chicken soup for Gajeel to take his medicine would have been easier if not for his stubbornness.

Gajeel disliked his forced banishment from the guild hall to recover, a request Levy made, much to his annoyance. She couldn't be sure if he would abide by her suggestion to remain in bed and recover; instead she found him in his room doing push-ups in boxers with a fire lacrima beside him to "sweat it out," as he puts it. Levy assumed the medicine had left Gajeel drowsy in bed when she felt for the kitchen.

Levy, far too preoccupied by her own thoughts and mental chastisement of Gajeel's constant acts of rebellion, didn't realize the shadow looming over her until muscular arms caged her against the counter. She shrieked, only to snap her head back at Gajeel within the limited space his embrace allotted. His bare skin and heat pressed against her thigh where her short dress ended, leaving her slack-jawed and blushing like mad. "G-Gajeel, where are your clothes?!"

"Gee-hee-hee." His signature laugh didn't hold its typical borderline sadistic sneer but struck a nerve all the same. Gajeel rested his chin on her shoulder. "It got hot," he whined, "but not I'm cold."

"Because you're naked, dummy!" Levy exclaimed. Ready to lecture him further to put some clothes on and get back into bed since continued exposure to his naked form would leave her feverish, he got his word in first.

"Don't get all worked up." Gajeel's brawny arms coiled around her waist; he absorbed her body heat and whispered in relief against her neck, "You got some nerve telling Makorov to ban me from the guild hall. Always stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong."

A shudder traveled up her spine and an unwarranted sigh escaped her lips as he pinched her nipples. _"Gajeel!"_

"Gee-hee-hee." He gave that signature laugh anytime a malicious plan cooked in his brain, though it didn't sound as woozy as the last, indicating he had more energy. Her nipples were hard, extremely sensitive. "Jus' love the noises you make." He kneaded her breasts, the pair perfect in his palms. Gajeel marred her neck with bites and kisses. Levy let her head drop back and tried rubbing her thighs together for some meager appeasement, a task that Gajeel's calloused hand took upon itself. "We've broken in every room besides the kitchen. No time like the present, wouldn't ya say?"

His low voice, doused in ardor, sounded like a seductive purr in her ear. She bit her lip to the lecherous glint in his eyes when he turned her head to face him. "Don't bite, let me." Gajeel kissed and pulled at her bottom lip. A mighty blaze lit up within her as she returned her lover's passion in kind. Levy briefly wondered at the whereabouts of Lily, worried the warrior cat might catch them doing the deed in the kitchen, but it faded as she reasoned he was probably training in the mountains.

Gajeel admired the harsh blush on her cheeks, proud to have caused such a sight and that it was something only he beheld. "Look who's all submissive t'me now." Cockiness dropped from every syllable as he pushed her panties aside. He ground himself restlessly against her until his cock slipped between her legs to rub her folds, the veritable wetness picked up from long ago by his acute sense while she administered the medicine. A look at his bare chest got the little bookworm all riled up; he thought to take her then and there but a change of scenery never hurt anyone.

Levy closed her legs and moved in tandem with him. She was a stubborn girl but not stubborn enough to deny she wanted him. Logical reasoning dissolved into the heat of bliss as he uttered filthy reassurances in her ear; all she cared for was to feel him inside her. And the more she fantasized, the more restless she grew until unconscious pleas breezed past her lips at a volume only a dragon slayer could hear.

His sloppy kisses along her neck reflected his unrestrained arousal. The removal of his cock from between her legs left her crestfallen; a cute pout which vanished as he bent her over, raised a hand, and smacked her bum.

"G-Gajeel!"

"Coz of your damn meddling!" He struck again, "I'm here," and again, "with nothing," again, harder, "t'do!"

Levy tried to wiggle from her smacks but all in vain, sure his handprints were left on her butt for him to gloat later. Finally, his vengeful strikes came to an end. Gajeel stooped to examine her reddened bum and his medicinal kiss jostled her; the sharp contrast of his hot slaps and soft, soothing kisses surged through her. Levy pushed her rear into his face, and while the neediness of his lover filled him with glee, he went no further and she whined when he stood.

He slipped his dick between her bum and hummed, and in return for the warm security he dipped his fingers into her pussy, deliberately stroking her folds to leave her breathless. He thumbed her clit, circles tight and slow to really squeeze out those whines. Levy sighed in utter bliss at his thick digits, the dastardly duo doing away with that little integrity and modesty she had left.

She moved to him in what little room available. Sighing and crying at his finger's oscillations and curls, and once he found her sweet spot, attacked it mercilessly. Gajeel smiled against her neck, "Can ya hear it? Hear _you_?"

"Yes," the befuddled answer came subconsciously. Levy didn't want to stop and feared he'd retract his miracle-working digits, but alas, the big lug retracted his fingers. To agitate her no doubt! But Gajeel was quick to satisfy her wanton desires as she melted at the press of his tip.

"Push me in."

"I-I can't!" Levy could barely move caged against the counter and he wouldn't ease off.

Gajeel laid on her back, pinning her on the counter, the coolness of the marble on her erect nipples causing her to hiss. "What's the matter, don't ya want it?"

"You big…!" Gajeel's sharp entry into her sopping core stole her voice, her jaw dropped and eyes popped open.

"Ain't I a nice guy?" He pushed and remained for her to relish in the fullness, the thickness of his rigid phallus. Her eyes rolled. Then, she yelled as he lifted her off the floor. He pushed her knees to either side of her head, the position offering the kind of flexibility that allowed him entry from several different angles. The constant change elicited myriad noises from the lithe, tight mage; she was so hot and inviting. Something about condom-less sex, a precaution neither though necessary to worry about anymore, woke the sleeping primal beast which existed within Gajeel and thrived in the heat of battle.

Levy always felt small compared to him. With a single hand the dragon slayer could lift her; even at eye-level she was a dwarf. Beneath the shadow of his towering frame or held against his bulky frame, it always turned her on to realize such a handsome giant ravished her with such ferocity the entire world fell away. His attentiveness during sex made her feel like they were the only ones in Magnolia. And although calling Gajeel a giant was an obvious exaggeration because Levy was simply shorter than most girls she knew, he damn felt like a giant when he fucked her.

Gajeel bent her over the countertop. Her muscles clenched. He seized the opportunity to bring her to the brink of a climax. His abrupt acceleration elevated her volume to an uncontrollable high which would have been heard all over Magnolia if not for the shut windows, her voice growing hoarse and oxygen supply scarce. Gajeel would have to hurry; he didn't want to come before she did and managed to hold on long enough for Levy to finally reach her breaking point, a proud smirk adorning his face when he pulled out and Levy glared, livid.

She thought about kicking him in the shin but leapt onto him like a monkey on a tree instead. Gajeel assisted her and growled a "fuck yes" as she returned his throbbing member to its rightful place. Her legs pulled him into her and he did not resist. They both savored the bliss of reentry, then she started a new rhythm. Gajeel remained still and just watched his little bookworm show her aggressive side, content to grope her ass and return her lustful kisses. Levy's hard thrusts forced him back against the cupboard; she used the handles as anchors to propel herself at a more consistent, brisker pace.

Gajeel broke their kisses to listen to her. She was always feisty when they were alone. He'd love if she let this side of her show more often. Of course he adored the cute and bashful bookworm who ran into his room at the boom of thunder to cuddle for safety, but the woman who took charge and fucked him against the counter right now, disheveled hair stuck to her sweaty skin and eyes swimming in ecstasy reflecting her single-minded goal, was more than welcome in his presence.

Gajeel's climax shook his entire body. Levy ground her pelvis against his and regressed into her own state of euphoria. Her hands scoured his sweaty body without aim, left limp on him once his flaccid member finished its dispense. God knew she was going to have a headache after this.


End file.
